The Heartbreaker
by MissApple17
Summary: Shane Grey is a professional heartbreaker. He and his brothers are hired by a rich man to break up the wedding of his daughter, Mitchie, destined to marry the man of her dreams. Needing the money, Shane has no choice but to accept, against his will: usually he only breaks up relationships when the woman is unhappy... which clearly isn't the case. And when love gets in the way...
1. A new target

**Hey everyone! This is my first story on fanfiction, so bare with me! Even though I'm here for a while now, I originaly created an account to be able to review the stories I read! I was never planning to write something myself...**

**Anyways, I've seen this movie not a long time ago, The Heartbreaker, and I loved it! (yeah I'm a hopless romantic ^^). So I hope you haven't seen it because this is going to be The Heartbreaker, but in a Shane & Mitchie style! So for those who HAVE seen the movie, don't worry, it'll be a little different!**

**Please review if you like it and think I should continue, and if you have some piece of addvice I will gladly take it ! ;)**

**I do not own Camp Rock's characters..._  
_**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

**Shane's POV:**

In a couple, there are three types of women: those who are happy, those who are unhappy but assume it, and finally those who are unhappy but don't admit it to themselves.  
The women in this last category are my targets.  
My name is Shane Grey and I break couples for a living. I work with my two brothers, Jason and Nate Grey.

The women we help come from different horizons: they can be your mom, sister, daughter, your best friend, your office colleague; for many reasons: they are in couple with an egocentric, a brute, a womanizer...

It's to help all these women that we exist.  
Our goal: to open their eyes.  
Our method: seduction.  
We never sleep with our targets (if you know what I mean).  
But the most important rule is that we only act if the woman is unhappy.  
We break their relationships, not their hearts.

* * *

**Still Shane's POV:**

We were just coming back from one of our "business trips". I got out of the car and headed to the trunk to get my suitcase, when Jason came up to me and whispered: "Hey, isn't that your girlfriend Stella?"

I glanced towards my right and sure enough she was standing a couple feet away from the car, looking at me with a glare that said _you're in trouble_.

"Shit" I mumbled to Nate and Jason, before making my way towards her: "Hey!... I wasn't expecting to see you... - but it's, it's great! I'm happy you're here!"  
I mentally kicked myself. G_reat choice of words, Shane!_ I thought sarcastically.  
I was going to kiss her but she turned her head away. This isn't good. "What? What's wrong?..."

"How was Lapland?" she coldly replied. By the tone of her voice I knew this was bad. You see, I told her I had to go to Lapland for a week on a business trip while I was actually in Marrakech.

"It was cold..." What else could I say? I've never set foot in Lapland.

"Do you remember my friend Macy, who's a flight attendant?"

"Yeah, I do. We ate at her house for her birthday." I answered. I had a small idea to where this was going...

"Yes, exactly." She confirmed harshly. "Well, she saw you this morning at the airport in Marrakech."

I put on an incredulous face. "What? She probably..."

"I called the airport in Lapland." She added. "They said there was no Shane Grey in the list of passengers." She finished, looking at me strait in the eyes.

Shit. "That's not possible..."

"I'm not stupid, Shane!" She half yelled. "You're such an ass!"

A couple of people who were walking by stopped in their tracks, their eyes wondering from Stella to me.

"I packed all your stuff; you'll find the box on your desk." She finished in a dangerously low voice.

"Stel! Calm down! Let me explain!" I exclaimed desperately, while grabbing her shoulders.

She crossed her arms. "Fine, I'm listening."

Now I'm trapped. What could I tell her? That I seduce women for a living? I shook my head. "I...um..." I sighed. "I can't tell you Stel, I'm sorry." I told her sincerely.

"I'm sorry too." She replied coldly. "Goodbye Shane."

I watched Stella leave with a frown on my face: I really liked her - well, it wasn't love, but it was probably the closest thing I will ever have to it. You see, I don't believe in true love, soul mates, or the destiny crap you find in fairytales. The relationships I had (and I had many) were mostly physical.

Once she was out of sight, Nate patted me on the back: "One of the reasons why I don't have a girlfriend" he smirked.

"Thanks, Nate. Way to make me feel better." I replied sarcastically.

"Hey, with your looks, you'll fetch another one soon enough." He finished before heading towards our office.

Our office was actually a room with three desks that had one of those big old computers and a lot of documents on them; and a couch. A couple of wardrobes containing files and pictures took the rest of the space.

When I was at my desk I found indeed a big box with _Shane_ written in felt on it. I guess I was going to sleep in Nate and Jason's apartment for a while...  
My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. I glanced around the room: Jason and Nate were at their desks, suddenly interested by the paperwork on them.  
"Fine, I'll get it." I grumbled, rolling my eyes at them.

When I opened it, I was greeted by a tall and slim man with brown hair, around his forties.  
"Hi, what can I do for you?" I greeted him politely. He stepped in while I closed the door behind him, and we headed towards my desk.

"So, I've heard that you guys break up couples, right?" He asked.

"What you've heard is correct." I answered.

"Then I need you to do something for me." At that Nate and Jason approached, interested.  
"My name is Steve Torres and this..." He pulled out two pictures from his back pocket. He put down the first one, a photo of a young woman around my age or a year younger maybe. A brunette with long straight hair, and chocolate brown eyes. **(AN: without the bangs - link on my profile!)**  
"...is my daughter, Mitchie Torres. And this..." He showed us the second picture, a blonde guy with piercing blue eyes. "...is her fiancé Chad Dylan Cooper." He finished with a frown.

Nate, Jason and I exchanged a glance: we could guess where he was going from here.

"You have 10 days to end their relationship." He concluded.

"Not possible. We need more time." Nate said firmly after exchanging a worried glance with me.

"I can't give you more days." He replied, too calmly for my liking. Before we could ask why, he added: "Because in ten days they are getting married."

* * *

**I hope you liked this first chap! **

**Check out how Mitchie looks like on my profile! And Shane, Nate & Jason are like in the movie Camp Rock 2, but all 4 of them are older in this story of course (around 25-30 years old).**

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!** **:))**


	2. Not that easy

**8 reviews?! For a first chapter?! You guys are amazing!**

**So... this will be the second and last chapter of 2012! I'm not really pround of this chap, it's mostly a filler chapter, the action will be starting on chapter 3! That's why I updated fast...**

**Before replying to your reviews, i just want to wish you all a great new year's eve! next chap will be for next year ;) **

**wofwofdoggy - thank you so much! :D i don't know if you can qualify this story as beautiful, it's just the beggining... and no, this story is far from being perfect!**

**XcookiexcutterxpopstarX - I'm glad you like it! i hope i won't decieve you with the next chaps ;)**

**Guest n°1 - i'm glad you liked it too! and i updated soon! ;)**

**Sonny-Mimicutehotgirl - and i did! i hope you like this chap, even if it's not much...**

**ChippewaPrincess96 - Oh please! there's nothing to be jealous of! are you kidding me?! your stories are amazing, and i'm completely addicted to them! and i like smitchie more too ;) (yes, their babies would be so cute!) chad is a regular person (if you call regular person a millionaire! you'll see in this chap...) thanks again for your support, it means a lot to me! :)**

**Guest n°2 & 3 - no, the movie i've seen is originaly called "L'arnacoeur" (here "the heartbreaker", with vanessa paradis and romain duris), it's a french movie... i've never seen the Jodi breakers, so i can't really tell you if it's the same style, sorry! But i won't copy the movie, i just took the plot, and i'll put some scenes that i liked in this story, but i'm gonna develop it into something different!**

**nona-lovato - i'm happy you like! :) i know it's kinda short, this chapter is the same lenth too, but the thing is that i'm writting this story little by little, i globaly know where i wanna take it, but i can't tell you what chapter 3 will talk about, because even i don't know yet! but instead i'll try and update as fast as i can! right now i'm on school break, but i don't know how it's gonna be on school period, so eventually i'll make my chaps longer because i won't be abble to update as fast! thank you so much for your support! :)**

**I do not own Camp Rock's characters...**

* * *

**Shane's POV:**

Before starting a mission, we take two or three days to gather all the information we need about our target: where she often goes, her personal life, and most importantly, what she likes. We start by the internet, and then spy on her, following her every move.  
We also keep track of the guy, but what we only want to know about him are his flaws - which are usually easy to find: most of the time he's violent, selfish or interested in other women.

Nate, Jason and I each have different roles in these missions.  
Nate's the brains; he sets up the tactics to seduce the girl. His plans are usually foolproof.  
Jason doesn't really have seducing skills; so he's usually an actor in Nate's tactics, and he does most of the researches.  
This leaves me the role of the irresistible, charmingly handsome man the girl falls for. But careful: she doesn't fall in love with me; I only make her realize that she's with the wrong guy and that she deserves someone better.

* * *

"So Jason, what have you got about the girl?" Nate asked. I got up and stood next to Jason, who was surfing the net.

"Mitchie Torres, daughter of Steve Torres, a millionaire. Age 26, height 5 ft. 3, size S. Chad and her met during a New Year party 3 years ago, and they live together since last year." Jason replied, writing everything down at the same time.

"That's a good start." I concluded.

* * *

The next day we parked in front of their apartment and stayed in our old van, waiting for the couple to make an appearance. Jason and I were armed with cameras while Nate was putting on some gloves: he was discretely going to take one of Mitchie's garbage bags. I wrinkled my nose at the thought: who knows what we were going to find in it...

When Chad and Mitchie got out of the apartment hand in hand, Jason and I madly started snapping pictures, while Nate slid out of the van.  
It was quite disgusting to watch: every two steps the both were having a make out session.

Then we followed them through the city all day. Chad took Mitchie to an expensive looking restaurant for dinner, where they ate hand in hand. Sometimes Chad would whisper some things in Mitchie's ear that would make her laugh or smile at him.  
I had to admit to myself that I envied them: I wanted a relationship like that: with no secrets, no lies...

* * *

The next morning, Nate was searching through the garbage he had brought back, while Jason was reading some articles we had found and I was ironing our laundry...

"This doesn't smell good." Nate said with a sigh.

"Well, it's garbage." Jason replied.

"No, I meant the mission. If God had to choose a couple to re-create the universe and save humanity, it would probably be them."

"Oh, come on. We just have to dig deeper." I told him, annoyed. A couple can't be perfect...

"I'm serious, Shane!" he snapped back, "I've hardly seen a couple love each other like that! After three years of relationship he still sends her scented love letters!"

"Ok, well... Jason, give me the Chad guy's flaws." I replied.

"Let's see... he's from a rich family, has an Oxford degree, went in Asia to help poor families, then created a food bank that feeds more than ten million kids from around the world, has a private jet..."

"Jason! His flaws!" Nate and I exclaimed. I was exasperated. This Chad was too perfect for my liking.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Um..." After a long pause, he said, "I have nothing here guys."

I stopped what I was doing and collapsed on the sofa nearby, Jason and Nate mimicking me. This was going to be harder than we thought…

* * *

"What do you mean you can't do anything for me?" Steve Torres said, upset.

We had spent the whole morning trying to figure out more about this Chad, but to no avail, and the afternoon following them around the city. One thing that came out of the blue was that Chad had reserved a whole room just for the two at the movie theaters and asked to play the movie "Dirty Dancing". Well, he did have the money for it... So we figured that "Dirty Dancing" must be one of Mitchie's favorite movies, seeing the expression she had when he showed her the surprise.  
Nate, Jason and I could clearly see it: the two _loved _each other; even a blind person could guess that.

"Your daughter is happy, Steve. I've never seen a couple as happy as them." I told him through the phone.

"So when it becomes a little complicated you just give up?" he criticized.

"Of course not. With a good preparation no women can resist me." I retorted. "But that has nothing to do with this situation. They're happy. I'm not going to ruin that." With that I hung up and joined Nate and Jason in the kitchen for dinner.

I was in the middle of eating my spaghettis when Nate suddenly spoke up: "We can't refuse this contract."

I chocked on my food. "And why's that?" I replied angrily. I just made it clear to Steve that we weren't going to step up. And why would we? It was against our principles.

"Because we need the money, Shane! We owe 20 thousand dollars to the bank, and our office is a hovel. If we don't get the money soon we'll end up in the street! Are those reasons good enough?" He shot back exasperated.

"Fine, I'll call him back tomorrow morning." I said sighing.

That night I had a hard time falling asleep. I felt slightly guilty for what I was going to get myself into. I was breaking one of my most important principles: _to only act when the woman is unhappy_. But then I thought of what Nate had said. He was right, we had to do it, we had no choice.

* * *

On Sunday morning I composed his number and after the second ring, Steve's voice could be heard: "What do you want, Shane?"

"We'll do it." I told him firmly.

"Perfect. Mitchie will be at the shopping center around 2 pm to try out some heels. Chad is on a business trip, he will be here Friday, the day before the wedding. So you have till Friday." With that said he hung up.

"So?" Jason asked, his mouth stuffed with pancakes.

"I got to be at the mall at 2." With that said I looked at Nate, who seemed to be deep in thought. "Nate?" I called him in a way of saying: _what do we do now?_

"Go put on a tux. We'll place a small mic behind your ear. You'll be Mitchie's bodyguard for the next five days."

* * *

**I hope you liked it! like i said earlier, it's not much...**

**Please review and tell me what you think! :) i know i will be checking my inbox every five minutes!**

**See you next year! ;)**


	3. Nice to meet you too

**Hey guys! HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**So here's chapter 3... I want to thank the 4 amazing persons that reviewed my story, and all of those who followed and favored it! Thank you guys! It means a lot!**

**I have to admit I was a little disappointed, only half of the reviewers from chapter 1 cared to leave a review for chapter 2...**  
**So please guys, leave a small review, even if it's to say "update soon", it at least shows me that you care! and guest reviews are welcome of course!**

**XcookiexcutterxpopstarX - I'm so happy you love this story! I had this huge smile on my face while reading your review! Thank you so much, it means a lot! I hope the future chaps will keep you hooked too! :)**

**ChippewaPrincess96 - I love reading your long reviews! Thank you AGAIN for your support! And yes, you're right: Chad seems sweet but lets say he has a double personality... You'll see further in the story! ;) Mitchie's parents are millionaires, and so is Chad!... and no he's not marrying her for her money! Nate's more of the responsible one haha... so, yeah, sometimes he can be a jerk! but he's sweet in the inside! :P Oh and trust me, your stories are FAR from being crappy! I really am addicted to them, I litteraly jump up and down when I see an update! :P**

**nona-lovato - Thank you so much! you are awsome (as a reviewer and an author! same goes to Chippewaprincess96!) and guess what? I'm addicted to your story too! I'll be looking forward to another fast update! ;) but I understand that with school it's not easy... school starts tomorrow for me... :( but I'll try and update as fast as possible!**

**wofwofdoggy - I'm glad you love it and hope you like this chapter! Thank you so much! :)**

**I do not own Camp Rock's characters...**

* * *

**Mitchie's POV:**

I was at the mall trying out some white heels for the wedding. I was in this boutique for an hour now, trying to find the perfect shoes, but I guess faith was against me. This was all too stressful. I was getting married in less than a week, and there were still tons to do. Especially since Chad wasn't there...

And here I was, in a shop where even a pair of shoes was making my life harder than it already was. These days I felt like even the tiniest things seemed to hold a grudge against me, like they were disapproving of my union with Chad... I shook my head: _yeah, that's probably it!_I thought sarcastically. Stress wasn't making me think clear. I couldn't wait till all this was over...

I was about to leave the store when my eyes landed on a pair on a small shelf at the corner near the door. The shoe design was simple and the heels were lower than all the other pairs I tried. With a sigh, I decided to try them on. To my surprise, they were actually quite comfortable to walk in, a perfect fit.

"Is everything alright here, Miss?"

I turned around, to be greeted by a shop assistant.  
"Everything's fine, thank you." I replied with a smile, while taking off the shoes.

But the guy seemed to think my smile was suggestive, because he winked at me while adding: "Are you sure, because I would be glad to..."

"I'm gonna take these." I cut him off, pointing to the pair I had just tried on.

"Of course." he smiled.

Looking around, I exclaimed, but barely above a whisper: "My purse, where is it?" Seeing it wasn't there, I quickly got up. "Damn it!"

I ran out of the store towards my car, only to find it empty.

"You should be more careful next time. A nice bag like this could give bad ideas to some." A masculine voice said from behind me.

I swiftly turned around. Standing there was a man probably a year or two older than me, with jet black curly hair and dark brown eyes, a smile playing across his lips.

I sharply took the bag from his hands. "Who are you?" I shot at him. "And how did you... never mind."

"Your dad hired me as your bodyguard for the week." He replied simply.

I was shocked: I didn't need a bodyguard! What was all this about? If this was true, why didn't my dad talk to me about it? I told him I didn't want him to pay anything for my wedding!

Things between my dad and I were tense these days: he doesn't approve of my wedding with Chad. As a result I forbid him to even spend a dollar on the ceremony, and even yelled at him I understood if he didn't come. My mom was more like Switzerland: she didn't really tell me what she thought about Chad, but said that she'd be happy if I was.  
She was taking care of the cake. After all, she was a caterer before my dad became a millionaire.

"My bodyguard? Really? I'm sorry, but you don't really seem like one." I told him accusingly while rummaging through my bag for my phone.

"Effectiveness can't be measured by appearances." He retorted seriously.

I glanced at him from the corner of my eye before calling my dad. When he picked up, I said: "Hi, it's me."

"Hi sweetie, I'm happy to hear your voice, it's been quite a while since you last called me."

"Who's this guy you hired?" I asked, ignoring his last sentence.

"What guy?" He asked back, and I thought I could hear a little bit of panic in his voice. "Can you describe him?"

"Around 28, 5 ft. 8, jet black hair, brown eyes... wearing a penguin suit... you know I'm not 15 anymore, I don't need a bodyguard following me everywhere I go!" I half exclaimed the last part, annoyed.

"Oh yeah, him!" He exclaimed... relieved?  
"Listen, Mitchie, until you're married, you're under my protection. So if I say you need a bodyguard, then that's not negotiable." He continued, a little harshly.

I hung up, pissed. This was not happening.

"Ok, I double the money my dad's paying you for you to leave me alone. I promise my he won't know anything about this..." I proposed to my _bodyguard_.

"Sorry, no can do. I signed a contract..."

"Or..." I took one step forward, leaving no more space between us. I glided my hands on his torso seducingly, inching my head towards his "...didn't you ever want to have an adventure with a woman about to get married?" I whispered that last part my lips brushing his ear. When our lips were only an inch apart, he gulped.  
"You men are all the same." I said while abruptly pulling away.  
I turned around, heading back to the shoe boutique, but not before seeing him roll his eyes at me.  
To my great annoyance, he followed me in, not leaving my side.

"Ah, Miss, I was waiting for you! Everything's ready to go." The same shop assistant said, while winking at me. When he noticed my _bodyguard_, he kept sending me questioning glances, but I just shook them away.  
He placed the bag containing my shoes on the counter, but only while I was filling in the check did I notice the piece of paper with a number written on it inside.

"Sorry." I told him while giving him the check AND his number back, showing him my left hand.

His eyes widened slightly, then wondered between me and my _bodyguard_, who had an amused expression plastered across his face. Did I just imagine the jealous look the shop assistant sent him?

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, Miss! Congratulations to the both of you." He added bitterly.

My eyes widened, realizing what he just said. "Oh! No! He's not my fiancé! He's just... _accompanying_me... I don't even know his name." I half exclaimed.

"Shane Grey." _He_spoke up, which made me turn around and look at him. It seemed that he was trying not to laugh, which only pissed me. I sharply turned back to the shop assistant, handing him the check before storming back out of the store.

"Why are you so upset?" The last voice I wanted to hear right now asked from beside me.

"Why didn't you say anything?" At the questioning look he addressed me I added: "About me _not_being your fiancée? It seemed like you understood what he was referring to before I did. It's a man thing I guess."

"I just thought it was funny, that's all. And your face was priceless." He smirked. "Anyways, _you're_the one getting married, not me."

"You're supposed to defend me, not make fun of me." I pointed out, annoyance pretty clear in my voice.

At that he chuckled. "Did you see how that guy was drooling over you thought? And that piece of paper with his number in the bag wasn't very smooth. He should've seen the ring on your finger before making his move."

"It seems like you're an expert in that domain." I simply replied.

At that he just shrugged, smiling mysteriously.

* * *

**Shane's POV:**

Once we were back to the hotel, I headed to my room, where Nate was waiting. I had sent him a text earlier to warn him we were coming back, because Jason had to install a camera in one of the air vents in Mitchie's room, who was, by the way, relied to mine of course...

"Where's Jason?" I asked Nate, after storming into my room hurriedly. Mitchie was going to be here in a matter of seconds, and I wanted to make sure everything was ready...

"Still in the room... where is she?" he asked while jumping off of my bed, panicking.

"She's in the elevator..."

We both ran to the door giving in to Mitchie's bedroom, finding Jason standing on a chair in front of an air vent, adjusting the camera settings.

"Jason, she's coming!" Nate and I both exclaimed, dragging him out of the room with us.

* * *

**Mitchie's POV: **A couple of seconds later…

"Here's your room, Miss Torres." the personnel said while opening the door, "And again, congratulations for your wedding!"

"Thank you." I simply replied.

When he was gone, I threw myself across the queen bed, sighing. It had been quite a day...

I was interrupted by a knock at the door. Realizing it wasn't coming from the entrance, I turned around to the door that led to another room. Who could possibly be there?

I opened it, to be greeted by the now familiar face of my bodyguard that I shall now refer to Shane, brushing his teeth.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm next door so if you ever need me..."

This was just too much. I shut the door in his face.

This is going to be a long week...

* * *

**So? What do you think?**

**Now you know what to do! Please review guys, I'm counting on you! :) Reviews make my day!**  
**And I start school tomorrow... I'll be less depressed if I get some awesome reviews haha! ;)**

**For all of those who, like me, go back to school tomorrow, good luck!**


	4. Don't search for it

**Hey readers! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I was planning on updating last Sunday, but I was so busy this weekend, and this week I had (and have) lots of exams and lots of schoolwork to do... so I didn't really find the time to write!**

**So I was planning to make this chapter way longer, but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting, so sorry if it's short, but I'll try and update Sunday (no promises thought!) :)**

**And thank you for your great reviews! Which I'm gladdly replying to right now! ;)**

**XcookiexcutterxpopstarX - Yes me too! I'm glad you loved it! I love reading your reviews, thanks again! And good luck for school! ;)**

**RMB - She hates Shane... for now! ^^**

**nona-lovato - Thank you! you're too kind! your reviews are awsome and make my day too! :) And good luck with school to you too, i think we all need it ;)**

**wofwofdoggy - Thank you! :) I'm so glad you like it! :) yes, they will make a perfect couple... Mitchie's a little hard on him thought, but let's hope she will melt in his embrace soon! ;)**

**SarahLouise122 - Thank you! I'm glad you like it!**

**ChippewaPrincess96 - Nah, DON'T WORRY! :) It often happens to me too, like sometimes I completely FORGET to review a chapter, and the worst part is I thought I did, so when I realize I didn't and the person updates before I could review... But thank you so much for your reviews! They make my day! :) I'm glad you liked the chap! But you know, Shane is not as innocent as you think, I mean, he's pretending to be a completely different person, and he will eventualy lie in the future... not telling more!**

**I do not own Camp Rock's characters...**

* * *

**Shane's POV: **

Jason, Nate and I woke up early on Monday morning to summarize all our research on Mitchie.

"She's a big fan of George Michael, and knows by heart the movie Dirty Dancing?" I asked in confirmation, after reading the post-it on the table which was, by the way, buried under tons of magazine covers, articles, etc. about her.  
It was easier to find some info about Mitchie since she was the daughter of one of the richest men in the USA...

"AND she eats cheese for breakfast." Jason added.

I scoffed. "Cheese?"

"Wait, there's more!" Nate cut in. "After graduation, Mitchie Torres disappeared for a year before suddenly reappearing out of the blue a year later." He read.

"And no one knows what she did during that year?" I asked, excited.

"No one." Nate replied. "Even her father ignores what she did."

I smiled to myself. It was up to us to find out.

* * *

**Mitchie's POV: **

I was outside on the big balcony, which my suite and Shane's shared, to admire the crashing waves of the ocean nearby.  
The beach was minutes away and I really needed some alone time right now, with everything going on: the stress of the wedding, this new found bodyguard...

I quickly took a shower before changing into a white sundress and tying my hair in a lose bun.  
My alarm clock read 8:00am: at least the beach was all mine for a good hour...

I silently closed the door, praying that Shane wasn't awake yet, before heading towards the elevator, a grin spread on my face.

* * *

**Shane's POV: **

When our work was done, I decided to learn the dance steps of _Time of my life_ from the movie _Dirty Dancing_... One thing that I learned in this job is that you never know what could happen, because girls...are girls and they can sometimes be unpredictable.

So here I was, in my room, dancing to _Time of my life_. I was a fast learner, because music has always been a part of me…  
When we were younger, Nate, Jason and I dreamed of becoming a band and compose our own music. We were even signed by record label but they dropped us two years later, seeing as we had no success.

"Shane! What are you doing?!" Nate exclaimed, bursting through the door.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I shot back, annoyed.

"Mitchie just left the lobby! You're supposed to be her bodyguard, remember?"

"Oh SHIT!" I exclaimed. "Shit, shit, shit..." I cursed while peeling off my wife beater and shorts to put on my black pants. I hurriedly slid on my white shirt, not bothering to button it up, before putting on my shoes.  
While I was dressing up Jason came in hurriedly and checked the different cameras in the city (don't ask us how we have access to them, it's complicated).

"She's at the beach." He said, relieved.

I stormed out of the five-star hotel, and ran towards the beach, which only took me five minutes. When I was there I walked towards the only figure sitting on the sand, observing the ocean in front of her.

"Forgot something? Or _someone_?" I asked sarcastically.

* * *

**Mitchie's POV:**

"Forgot something? Or someone?"

I jumped at the sound of the masculine voice, but didn't turn around. I knew who it was.  
I sighed. "I guess I should have known this was too good to be true. That you would find me, one way or another." I replied just as sarcastically.

"It would be easier if you _cooperated_." He shot back while settling down next to me.  
I glanced towards him: he was frowning, and had a frustrated expression, which made me smile inwardly.  
I then noticed his open shirt that the wind was blowing back, showing off his toned, muscular chest. _Mitchie! Stop staring!_ I ordered myself. Too late. I met his eyes and seeing the smirk on his face I quickly turned away, feeling a blush creep my cheeks.  
I cleared my throat. "So, are you counting on leaving that shirt open all day?"

He smirked. "Why? Does it make you uncomfortable?" He said while dramatically buttoning it up.

I ignored his question, drawing back my attention to the ocean. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply, tasting the salty air around me. I liked the feeling of the wind blowing against my face, playing with my lose strands of hair. I could feel Shane's eyes on me, but I shrugged it off. I was thankful he wasn't trying to start a conversation or something; I really needed some time to rest and just think. We stayed like that for what seemed to be minutes, when it was actually hours. I was living the moment, every second of it, pushing away all my worries to the back of my head.  
The beach was crowded now, and I was watching the kids who were racing against the waves with a bit of nostalgia, remembering when I used to do that...

"You're cold." He said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" was my first reaction.  
When I glanced at my arms and legs they indeed had goose bumps on them...

"I was going to offer you my shirt..." He teased.

"No, I'm fine." I cut him off. He raised his eyebrow at me, but let it go. The wind had doubled its force by now, and I had started to shake.

It didn't go unnoticed to Shane. "Let's go back to the hotel and grab some lunch." He proposed, standing up.

I nodded gratefully, but stood up ignoring his outstretched hand, destined to help me.

* * *

"What do you mean your flight is late?" I asked Caitlyn through the phone.

"They are having a security check or something. I should've been in the plane by now... It'll probably be a good two hours late." She sighed.

It was my turn to sigh. "And my soon-to-be mother in law is coming at the hotel in three hours to help me prepare the ballroom for the wedding..." I said with a frown.

"Oh, that old hag will do more than just help you with the wedding preparations... She's a total control freak!" My best friend blurted out, which made me smile.

"She's not THAT bad..." I giggled.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." She scoffed. "Anyways don't worry, Mitch, I'll get a cab or something, I have the hotel's address... I don't want you to leave the wedding preparations to... _her_..." She shivered dramatically.

"Cait, I don't want you to go into some stranger's car! I'll figure something out... I'll talk about it to Shane..."

"Who's _Shane_?" She cut me off.

"My bodyguard. Long story."

"You've got a bodyguard?! What the hell has happened since the last time I saw you?" She exclaimed.

"Nothing terribly exciting. But I'll tell you everything when you get here. I'll call you back, okay? Bye."

I was at one of the tables of the hotel's restaurant. I had finished eating a couple minutes before Caitlyn's phone call. Shane was standing a dozen feet away, against a wall at the end of the room, _guarding me_ I guess.  
I silently asked him to come at my table with a movement of my head.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Yes, I mean no, not really...It's just that my best friend's flight is late and I won't be able to go get her at the airport since I'm supposed to meet Chad's mom in a couple of hours... Do you think you could go get her for me? I don't want her to take a cab, and she has no sense of direction..." I asked, playing with my hands.

"You do know I can't leave your side, right? That is, until you get married." He replied, raising an eyebrow at me.

I sighed. Sure I knew.

"But..." He continued, making my head snap back up to meet his dark brown eyes.  
"...I do know someone who can."

* * *

**Who do you think Shane is refering to? THOSE WHO FIGURE IT OUT GET TO HAVE A SNEAK PEEK AT THE NEXT CHAPTER! ;)**

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! :)**


	5. Relationships aren't easy

**HEY EVERYBODY! First of all I owe you all huge apologies for bailing out on you! I can't imagine that it's been almost 2 months since my last update! I'M SO SO SORRY! But I had a lot going on, I had lots to study... and I had a huge writer's blocks! But now I'm back with fresh new ideas! I hope you guys are still with me though :) I'm gonna try my best on updating more evenly! It's my first story, I'm not very experienced ;) And I wanna thank all you reviewers, your reviews for the last chap were amazing! :D I was on the verge of abandoning this story, but you guys keep me going, so THANKS!**

**I don't know if you guys notticed, but I updated a cover image for the story, I hope you like it! :)**

**This is my longest chap yet, but before here's my replies to your awsome reviews:**

**XcookiexcutterxpopstarX - Thank you so much! :) It means a lot to me! And yes, it defenitely was my favorite part too! :D And again I'm so sorry for missing your story! (Did I mention how good it is?) I feel so bad... **

**Random-Rebecca - Thank you! :) I'm so sorry you had to wait so long! But I hope you're still here because I have lots of stuff planned ;)**

**nona-lovato - Haha your reviews always make me laugh! :P And how 'bout you missy, I can't wait for an update! But I understand if your busy :) just know I'll be there when you update ;)**

**Guest - we should defenitely open a "girls who love cheesy romantic stories" club! I love those types of movies too! They're my favorites :P I hope you like this chap! :)**

**anjali-india - Good guess! But I couldn't PM you the sneek peek... do you have a fanfic acount? If yes I'll send you a sneak peek of a future chap :)**

**wofwofdoggy - Thank you so much! Yes it's my favorite movie too! :D But all-time favorite! Thanks for your reviews and support! They mean a lot... :)**

**musicsoul38 - Thank you! :)**

**ChippewaPrincess96 - Haha glad you liked the chap, and hope you'll like this one too! You'll have to wait a little bit for the drama! :P But I promise there'll be some! :)**

**I don't own Camp Rock's characters...**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_"Is something wrong?" He asked._

_"Yes, I mean no, not really...It's just that my best friend's flight is late and I won't be able to go get her at the airport since I'm supposed to meet Chad's mom in a couple of hours... Do you think you could go get her for me? I don't want her to take a cab, and she has no sense of direction..." I asked, playing with my hands._

_"You do know I can't leave your side, right? That is, until you get married." He replied, raising an eyebrow at me._

_I sighed. Sure I knew._

_"But..." He continued, making my head snap back up to meet his dark brown eyes._  
_"...I do know someone who can."_

* * *

**No one's POV: **

Caitlyn was about to get in the plane, when her phone rang. She addressed an apologetic smile towards the flight attendant, before stepping back so as to let the other passengers in.

"So, what's your brilliant plan?" She said answering the phone, seeing it was Mitchie. "You know that I'll find the damn hotel one way or another."

"Yes, I know, Caity." She replied, probably rolling her eyes. "But I talked about it to my bodyguard..."  
"He has a name you know." A masculine voice cut in, she assumed to be Shane.  
"Do you mind?" Mitchie shot back. Caitlyn shook her head with a smile on her face, even though she knew they couldn't see her. She knew Mitchie to be very snappy sometimes.  
"Anyways, his brother Nate is going to come pick you up at the airport."

"Ok... um, what does he look like?" She asked in a bored tone. It didn't matter to her who picked her up as long as she was in time for her best friend's freaking wedding.

"I don't know..." Mitchie's hesitated.  
"You'll recognize him by his curly brown hair." Shane said through the phone.

"Thanks. That sure helps me." She replied sarcastically. "Ok, Mitch, I'm boarding the plane, I'll see you in a couple of hours! Bye."

"Have a safe flight." Mitchie simply replied, before hanging up.

Nate was at the airport waiting for a certain Caitlyn. He was more than angry at Shane right now: he wasn't a taxi driver! What if something happened with Mitchie while he was more than an hour away from the hotel? _Stop worrying, Nate!_ He ordered himself.  
But how was he supposed to recognize Caitlyn? With everything going on he forgot to ask Shane what she looked like!

"Damnit, Shane" he cursed while grabbing his phone from his pocket. He was about to compose Shane's number when someone lightly tapped his shoulder from behind him. He turned around, to be greeted by a woman around his age, with dark blond curls, an embarrassed expression on her face.

"Sorry to interrupt, but due to lack of description from my friend, I have to ask every curly haired guy if he's a certain Nate Grey. So do you happen to be him?"

Despite his mood, Nate smiled before confirming, "So I suppose you are Caitlyn Gellar?"

It was her turn to smile, relieved. "That is she."

They both headed to the exit, before getting into Nate's car, where Caitlyn chose to take the front seat.

During the first ten minutes of the trip, the two didn't say anything, staying in an awkward silence.  
Nate wasn't the type to chit-chat; he didn't know how to start a conversation, especially with a girl. It had been a while since the last time he had had a girlfriend. Shane and Nate would receive suggestive glanced from girls in the street, and waitresses would slip their numbers with the receipt in cafés, but only Shane would take advantage of the situation. Nate wasn't a one night stand type of guy. He couldn't afford a relationship with a girl, knowing it would end badly. He would have to constantly lie to her about his professional career... And she'd end up knowing nothing about him except maybe his favorite food. He knew that one day he'd have to stop the couple breaker business to have a chance at having a serious relationship, but at 26, he still had some time to think about it. Shane was 28, but the thought of a serious relationship almost never crossed his mind, since, he quotes, "only fools fall in love". That was why it was so easy for him to go from relationship to relationship; he'd forget the name of the girl once he'd slept with her. Nate disapproved of that, but who was he to interfere with Shane's private life.  
Jason got married a year ago, to Ella. She was a sweet girl, but sometimes a little airheaded, like Jason. They met in high school and never left each other's side since then. She knew about them being couple breakers, but surprisingly she was ok with it, she trusted Jason. Then again, their case was different, they were together before they had started the business, Nate thought. Sometimes he'd surprise himself envying Jason and Ella's relationship. Screw Shane and his stupid quotes. He wanted to give his life a meaning, to wake up every day to a woman he loved and cared about. But Nate knew that even if he quit the business, one day or another he'd have to reveal this part of his life to her, and would she be horrified of it or, like Ella, understand it? Because technically what they were doing wasn't _bad_, they saved the girl from a lifelong relationship based on lies and betrayals.

He silently sighed, coming back to the present and focusing on the girl – no, woman – on his right. "So...you're Mitchie's best friend, right?" Nate heard himself asking. He didn't want to spend the next 50 minutes driving in an uncomfortable silence.

Caitlyn was grateful that he spoke up, because up until now she was debating on if she should start the conversation or not."Yeah." she gently replied. "We've known each other since kindergarten. A couple of kids were making fun of me, and Mitchie stood up to them, telling them off. We've been inseparable since then." She smiled, before continuing: "We have our fights, but can never stay mad at each other. I was always welcomed by Steve and Connie like a second daughter, my parents..."  
Caitlyn abruptly stopped her sentence, frowning.

Nate instantly noticed the change of her body language. "Hey." He said gently but firmly, making her turn her head to look at him. "You don't need to talk about it if you don't want to."

Caitlyn let a small smile grace her features. "I know." She said, thankful. With a sigh, she continued. "My parents work in a cruise ship company ever since I turned 10. They've always wanted to sing and animate ships, and I guess they thought I was old enough to take care of myself at that age. I didn't get to see them often obviously. I had to grow up fast, if you see what I mean. So I pretty much lived with the Torres'. Of course the rare times my parents would come down I went back to my house, forcing myself to enjoy the couple of days I had with them, listening to their tales, whilst they knew nothing of me. To me they were more like strangers than parents. I spent more time with Mitchie's family than my own."

It was Nate's turn to frown. He didn't understand how parents could be so careless. He glanced at Caitlyn: she was now a strong, independent woman, with nice features to top it all. He hadn't really taken the time to really _look_ at her: her wavy golden locks cascaded down on each side of her face; her brown eyes that held some sort of intensity and defiance…

"Mitchie and I are like sisters. But I'm the elder, of course." She said, smug, trying to lighten up the mood.

"And why's that?" Nate chuckled.

Caitlyn hesitated, "Because now I'm the one protecting her.", all trace of humor gone from her voice.

"From what?" he couldn't help but ask.

"From herself." She blurted out, the words escaping her mouth. She frowned, immediately regretting revealing this to him.

Nate was fighting with the urge to ask her why: it could be some useful information for the mission, like where Mitchie's been the year after graduation... but he knew by Caitlyn's expression that he wasn't going to get his answer. He was grateful though that she had opened up to him like that, especially since they barely knew each other...

"Ok, I think I've talked enough. Now you have to tell me about yourself." Caitlyn stated, smiling encouragingly at him.

Nate tensed: what was he supposed to tell her? The last thing he wanted to do was lie to her, after she had been so sincere towards him...  
"What do you want to know?"

"I don't know... Um, how old are you?" She decided.

He silently sighed in relief: this was a safe start. "26. You?"

"26 too." She smiled. "Brothers? Sisters?"

"Two big brothers."

"Ouch." Caitlyn teased.

"Like you said." Nate replied. "I'm the youngest, but more of an adult than Shane or Jason."

Caitlyn laughed at that: "I definitely see you as the more mature guy. Shane's Mitchie's bodyguard, right?"

"Yeah. You'll meet him when we arrive." He added.

"I look forward to it."

During the next couple of minutes, the two played 20 questions getting to know little things about each other: from simple, basic questions like favorite color, favorite food; to more developed ones: childhood memories, most embarrassing moments...not noticing the time flying by.

"Boyfriend? Girlfriend?" Nate half teased when it was his turn to ask a question. But he really was curious to know if she was with someone...

Caitlyn raised an eyebrow, an amused expression on her face. "I'm actually in a long standing relationship with fun and freedom." She stated in a philosophic tone. "How about you?"

"Single." He paused, his eyes holding a faraway look, "But it's probably better like that."

* * *

Mitchie and Shane were in the car heading back to the hotel; Mitchie had to go order the flowers for the wedding, before Chad's mom arrived.

They were both deep into their own thoughts, ignoring each other. But the silence that enveloped them was soon broken by Shane abruptly stating: "We need a signal."

"Excuse me?" Mitchie turned her head to look at him, emerging from her own thoughts. Confusion was clearly graved on her face.

"A signal." He replied firmly. "Something that you can shout whenever you have a problem so I can come."  
At her skeptical look he added: "Listen, I know my job. We need a signal." he said with all the seriousness he could muster.  
He had to make her think he really was a professional bodyguard; he couldn't afford her having the tiniest of doubts about the fact, which resulted in him acting all professional. She seemed to buy it since she stayed a couple of seconds thoughtful.

She glanced at her handbag she had on her knees: it was the one Shane had brought back to her when they met.  
"Handbag" She answered.

"Huh?"

"Handbag, that's the signal." She repeated determinately.

He didn't know how he should interpret it, replaying the scene that had happened just yesterday. She was probably making fun of him... "Is it a joke?" He asked, confused.

"No. Do you have something better?" She replied seriously.

At that he stayed silent, not knowing what to say. Handbag it is.

* * *

When Shane glanced at his rearview mirror minutes later, Jason was driving behind them in a van, thankfully unnoticed by Mitchie. The van was equipped with radio antennas. Shane tuned the radio on to Jason's station, a crooked smile on his face. With that system Jason could play any song in his van, the car will receive it like a real radio station as long as it was at a close distance. Of course they planned everything out; Jason had to put one of George Michael's hits, seeing as it was Mitchie's favorite singer. He didn't understand how the girl could have such bad tastes. To him George Michael was a shitty singer, with a voice matching a guy's before puberty.

"Now let's go back to the 80s with George Michael's hit song Wake Me Up Before you Go-go!" Jason's voice rang in the car. Shane couldn't help but smile: he had to admit Jason was a good radio presenter.

_You put the boom-boom into my heart  
You send my soul sky high when your lovin' starts  
Jitterbug into my brain  
Goes a bang-bang-bang 'til my feet do the same  
But something's bugging you  
Something ain't right  
My best friend told me what you did last night  
Left me sleepin' in my bed  
I was dreaming, but I should have been with you instead._

He noticed that Mitchie was tapping her foot to the beat, the music not leaving her indifferent.  
To grab her attention, Shane started humming the song, then mumbling the lyrics, tapping his fingers to the stirring wheel. When the chorus came in he sang along to it, like it was his favorite song

"_Wake me up! Before you go-go  
don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo  
Wake me up! Before you go-go  
I don't want to miss it when you hit that high  
Wake me up! Before you go-go  
'Cause I'm not plannin' on going solo -"_

He abruptly stopped singing due to the odd glance Mitchie addressed him.  
"Sorry" he mumbled, pretending to be sheepish, but in the inside was congratulating himself on such good acting skills.

_Wake me up! Before you go-go  
Take me dancing tonight  
I wanna hit that high, yeah, yeah!_

Mitchie was more than surprised at how her bodyguard had acted. Clearly it seemed like he liked George Michael too. But why act so openly? But what was weird was that they had something in common... She had to admit she imagined Shane being her exact opposite. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye; he was still tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, following the beat of the song. She shook her head and turned around to face the window, so Shane couldn't see her mumbling the lyrics.

_Wake me up! Before you go-go, don't you dare to leave me hanging on like a  
yo-yo…_

When the song ended, Mitchie turned her attention back to the road: they were running a little late... They could see the hotel now, where Chad's mom was more than likely waiting for them.

* * *

They arrived ten minutes later, and as Mitchie had predicted, her future mother in law was standing in front of the hotel.

When she saw Shane stepping out of the car she narrowed her eyes: "Who is _he_?"

"Hi, nice to meet you too." Shane shot at her, not liking at all the tone she used to designate him.  
As an answer she glared at him, before turning to look at Mitchie. "You're not cheating on my Chad the week before the wedding, are you?"

"No, of course not!... And definitely not with him." Mitchie added while exchanging a glance with Shane. He would've replied to her comment but decided against it, seeing that Chad's mom was surveying him like a hawk. He smirked instead, an expression more or less saying _"We'll see about that". _Unfortunately for him Chad's mom caught it...

"Shane's my bodyguard for the week, that's all." Mitchie finished.

"I didn't know you needed one." She accused. What she really meant was: _My Chad deserves one more than you do.  
_  
Mitchie shrugged, deciding to ignore the tone she had used...like it was her fault she had a bodyguard. "My father thinks so apparently."

When Mitchie entered the hotel, the older woman grabbed one of Shane's arms, catching his attention and making him look at her in the eyes: "I don't trust you." She openly declared. "Stay away from Mitchie, you understand?" A few people who were also entering or leaving the hotel turned around at her words, curious.

Shane was taken aback by the tone she used._ Who does that old hag think she is? _ He boiled. "That's going to be hard, seeing as I _am_ her _bodyguard_." He gritted between his teeth, emphasizing on the last word.

"You better not touch her, she's Chad's." She finished, her eyes flashing menacingly at him, before heading inside of the hotel, not giving him a second look.  
_What is wrong with her?_ Shane couldn't decide what was worse: how she took Mitchie as an object or a prize, rather than a human being; or that in less than five minutes she already had her suspicions on him...

* * *

**Mitchie's POV:**

As I saw the car driving closer with my best friend in it, I couldn't contain the huge grin that spread on my face. It had been too long since we last saw each other, and what made it even more special was that the wedding was only a handful of days away. I would probably have demanded to push the wedding date further if I knew that she couldn't make it. Of course, Caitlyn was my bridesmaid.  
The car stopped a couple of feet away, and a young man with curly locks immerged from the driver's seat at the same time as Caitlyn. But I didn't pay attention to him. Caitlyn was wearing a grin as big as mine and in a matter of seconds we were in each other's arms.

"It's been too long!" Caitlyn exclaimed when she pulled away.

I laughed while pulling away. "I agree."  
Even though we called each other every week, we hadn't seen each other for months now, due to the wedding preparations...but also because when you have a boyfriend or fiancé, it's not the same thing; you spend more time with him than with your friends. To think we used to hang out at least once a week before I met Chad... I could only hope she'd meet someone and fall in love like I did...

While Shane and Caitlyn presented themselves, I grinned at Nate, extending my right arm: "Hey, I'm Mitchie."

"Nate, Shane's brother." He smiled back.

We started talking about random things, and as the conversation went by, I couldn't help but notice how Nate often stole glances at Caitlyn, or how he laughed at her every joke. Caitlyn also often glanced at Nate in the corner of her eye; she was more discreet, but I knew her well. I looked at the two of them, standing side by side: they could make a cute couple. Nate seemed nice, responsible, not to mention good looking – _nice pick, Caitlyn_.  
I then decided to pull my attention to Shane: he was often glancing at Nate, an amused expression on his face. I could guess he was thinking the same thing I was. As if he could feel my eyes on him, he winked at me, unnoticed by Nate or Caitlyn. I then had a hard time concentrating on the conversation: I couldn't decide if his wink was suggestive or because of the two in front of us...

Finally Nate declared he had to go, and shared a long glance with Shane, which was weird. I was probably just imagining things…  
Caitlyn and I headed to the ballroom; she was going to help me place some decorations. I saw Shane exchanging a couple of words with Nate, but then forced myself to stop paying attention to him. I knew he was going to join us in a matter of seconds anyways.  
He could be so confusing sometimes! His eyes sometimes saying more than the words that came out, and I sometimes felt like I was missing something. _Mitchie, you've never had a bodyguard before, and you've known him for only a day._ I had to stop assuming crazy things. I guess the wedding approaching did that to you. I shook my head, clearing all thoughts from Shane. No, scratch that, I wanted to have some fun before that.

"Hey, wanna see something cool?" I asked Caitlyn, smiling.

She raised an eyebrow, amused. She knew that tone of voice. "What evil thought's running through that head of yours, Mitch?"

Taking her answer for a yes, I exclaimed: "Handbag!"  
Caitlyn opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, I cut her: "Wait and see. HANDBAG!" I shouted.

This time, Shane came in, half walking, half running. He had his cell phone in one hand, I'm guessing he was on a phone call before, which only amused me further.

"What's going on?" He asked, seeing I clearly wasn't in danger.

I turned towards Caitlyn, smiling. "You see, when I scream "handbag", he comes to me."

She, and some hotel members that were preparing the ballroom for the wedding chuckled at that; as for Shane he forced on a smile, clearly upset of the insult.

* * *

**Shane's POV: **

I stormed outside and saw that Nate and Jason were against the small wall that delimited the hotel, where you could observe the ocean that was not too far away. It was sunset, and I probably would've appreciated the view if I was in a better mood. I rested my arms on the wall.

"She's a pain in the ass! A real one! Damn her!" I exclaimed, frustrated. I passed my hand through my hair, scratching the back of my neck, then let my arm drop back on the wall, a frown on my face.

"But what are you complaining about? It's been months that you find your job too easy." Nate exclaimed, impatient. "You're just upset that someone finally bruised that big ego of yours."

I wanted to reply to his comment, but decided against it. I sighed. "It's not easy."

"No it isn't" Jason mumbled, watching the waves crash against the beach.

"Not easy." I repeated. "It's going to be very difficult."

Nate sighed, frustrated.

"But I didn't say impossible." I added for him, a smirk on my face. Mitchie was stubborn, that was clear, but she wasn't impossible to get at. She was pushing me away, but that was because she was getting married in a few days. She probably didn't want to have any doubts... And that's exactly what I was planning on doing: plant the seed of doubt in her head. I was a professional in that domain; it was completely normal for a girl to have doubts before the wedding, same goes for the guy. But when one doesn't have any or doesn't think they have, the tiniest one could ruin everything.

Nate knew me well. "What scheme's running through that head of yours." he demanded more than questioned.

"Ooh, did you see that seagull fly by?" Jason exclaimed while pointing his hand towards the ocean, completely oblivious to our conversation. Birds were his passion, a point in common he shared with Ella.

I ignored Jason's comment, replaying the phone call I've received from Mr. Torres before the signal incident.

* * *

_Ring. Ring._

"_Yes?"_

"_So? Has she succumbed to the charms of her bodyguard?"_

"_I'm working on it. It would be easier if I knew all the details."_

"_Like?"_

"_Why are you against the wedding?"_

_Silence. _

"_I hired you for your services, not for your questions. Is that clear?"_

_Hangs up._

"_Perfectly clear."_

_«HANDBAG!»_

* * *

After a minute of silence, I declared: "This is the most important mission we've had yet. We've never failed any of them and I'm not counting on starting now. No more amateur stuff. We have to play on a higher level."

* * *

**PLEASE READ : I need a name for Chad's mom, and I have no idea what name I should give her! ...So those who propose names will be granted a sneak peek for the next chapter! :) **

**Small details: On a previous chapter I said Mitchie was 25... but I changed her age to 26. ****And I re-named chapter titles 3 & 4**

**So that's it for now! I promise I won't take 2 months to update the next chapter! :) Don't forget to review! :)**


	6. A strike of cold air

**Hey everyone! I know it's been a while (not as long as the last time but still!), I've just been so busy this past month: school, a school trip... and I've had the writer's block syndrom ! BUT now I'm back with fresh new ideas so I hope you guys are still with me !**

**Thank you for all the name suggestions (it was hard to choose but I've finally picked one) and you'll discover Chad's mom's name on the next chap if everything goes as planned ! :P**

**And last but certainly not least I want to thank ChippewaPrincess96, nona-lovato and wofwofdoggy for reminding me to move my butt for this update !**

**I'd like to give shout outs to 5 really good stories that I'm following right now :**

**- Back to Reality ; Populars of Nottingham High ; and The One that Got Away by ChippewaPrincess96**

**- Starstruck by nona-lovato**

**- A New Vibe by XcookiexcutterxpopstarX**

**Replies to those who didn't get the sneak peek:**

**UglyJumper - Aww thank you ! :)**

**Golden Love - Thanks for your suggestion ! :)**

**I don't own Camp Rock's characters...**

* * *

**Shane's POV:**

"We'll break her air conditioner tonight." I revealed to them, smirking. "We'll see if she takes me for an idiot after that."

Nate and I looked towards Jason, who was observing the seagulls flying over the beach.  
"I miss Ella." He mumbled.

I sighed. "That's why we have to kick it up a notch, the faster we finish this mission, the faster you'll get to see her again."

Nate shifted, uneasy. "Actually, after this our services are asked in Spain."

"What? Spain?!" I exclaimed. "Damn."

"Yeah." Nate sighed.

We both looked at Jason with compassion. He stood up, and with a sigh said: "I'll go work on the air conditioning thing." Poor Jason.

When he was gone I asked, "So what's the Spanish girl's problem? " keeping my eyes on the waves crashing by.

"She's getting married to a bastard that jumps on anything that looks like a woman." he replied simply as if it was the routine. It was the routine.

"Great. Just great. Another wedding drama thing. I'm sick of them already."

"You used to love those kinds of missions before. You're just saying that because you're having a hard time with Mitchie."

"I've never met a target as stubborn as her." I replied coldly. Never have I seen a girl resist me, even though I knew Mitchie for a day and a half. Some of the missions even lasted less than a day, that's how good I was. But Mitchie was far different from the rest of the targets. In a matter of hours she had made us doubt about our whole "hunting" technique... But this was like a game, a game that I excelled at, and I never lost. One way or another, Mitchie Torres, you will be falling over me.

It was now twilight. Jason had probably finished breaking the air conditioner by now.  
Nate straightened up.

"She's pretty hot." I addressed him.

He seemed confused. "What?... Who? Mitchie?"  
I raised an eyebrow at him: he probably knew where this conversation was going, but didn't want to talk about it. Too bad for him.

"Yes, she's pretty hot, but I'm not talking about her. That Caitlyn girl is pretty. You have good taste. I was worried I'd have to force you in a strip club or something if you didn't find someone soon enough." I teased.

"Knock it off, Shane. That's none of your business." He seemed angry now. "And anyways, it's not like that."  
With that said he turned around and headed back to the hotel. This mission just revealed itself to be much more interesting than I thought.

* * *

**No one's POV:**

Mitchie glanced up at her air conditioner leaking. She had taken off the bun from this morning, so her hair was flowing freely around her face. She shivered, tightening her grip on the blanket wrapped around her; she still was in her white sundress, and the blanket unfortunately didn't cover up her bare legs...

"Yes, I understand... Yes... Yes I hear you sir, but I'm telling you that my air conditioner is on, it doesn't work! It's very very cold here!" She exclaimed desperately through the phone, shivering.  
She had come back from the ballroom finding her air conditioner on; and as she was unable to turn it off, she immediately called the home room.

"I'll send you a repairer immediately." A masculine voice answered, but what she didn't know was that the voice belonged to Nate.

"Yes, thank you." She curtly replied, before hanging up.

_(Shane's bedroom)  
_Shane and Nate turned around to see Jason, dressed in an overall, carrying a tool box and wearing a wig.  
"So... I look like a real plumber, right?" He addressed the two of them.

"It'll do." Nate said, turning back to the computer screen where they could see Mitchie in the living room, the remote of the air conditioner in her hand and pushing all the buttons to no avail.

Shane just nodded, trying to hold back a smile.

Jason knocked at Mitchie's room, who quickly opened it with one hand, the other still gripping the blanket around her.

"Hello." She shortly greeted him.

"Hello ma'am." Jason replied, with a Mexican accent.  
He limped inside, under the surprised eyes of Mitchie, Shane and Nate.

"What the..." Nate said from behind the screen.

"Did you tell him to limp?" Shane asked him, raising his eyebrows at the show in front of them.

"No..." He replied. "Did you tell him he had to have an accent?"

"No..."

Back in Mitchie's hotel room, Jason was on a stepladder, in front of the leaking air conditioner.

"It started on by itself, and now it's impossible to turn off." Mitchie half-exclaimed somewhat desperately.

"No problem, ma'am, me fix everything." Jason replied.

Jason pulled a certain cable, to purposefully activate the watering system placed on ceiling in case of fire.  
Of course, water started to pour out of them, and Mitchie shrieked out of surprise and of the contact of the icy droplets against her flesh.

Shane let out a chuckle at seeing Mitchie's reaction. _Sweet sweet revenge_.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda!" (Shit, shit, shit!) Jason sweared while getting down of the stepladder. "Ma'am I am so sorry! Please don't tell, me here for una semana (one week), me have problems, if boss sees me he send me back to Mexico, then no work! Me have three pequeño (small) children, three! You say nothing, ma'am, please! Me begging you!" Jason fake begged in front of a confused Mitchie.

At that, Shane came in from the door that joined his and Mitchie's rooms.  
"Is there a problem?" He asked her once he reached the two. He had to admit that she looked particularly hot when she was drenched, her hair sticking to her face...

"No." She said quietly after sharing a glance with Jason that Shane intercepted, tightening the blanket around her and looking down.  
Shane seemed surprised for a moment, but quickly composed himself before Mitchie noticed. He hadn't imagined her covering up for Jason, due to the strong temper she had…

* * *

"Listen, sir, I can't tell you why, but I need a new bedroom for tonight." Mitchie said through the phone. She was standing in Shane's bedroom now. Jason had miraculously stopped the air conditioner and the pouring water, but the room was still flooded...

"I'm sorry, but the hotel's booked up for the night. All my apologies. Have a good evening." Nate's voice replied. He then hung up, to Mitchie's frustration.

"Yeah, great, thanks." She mumbled.

Shane then walked towards the sofa next to her where he took his bag. "I'll leave you my bedroom. I'm going to sleep in the car, I'm used to it."

Mitchie stood there, dumbfounded. _He would do that?  
After how I've acted towards him?  
_When she saw him head for the door, she stopped him. "Wait, no! That's ridiculous."  
He turned around to face her, and they locked eyes.  
After she quickly analyzed the situation and all the possibilities presented, she reluctantly and hesitantly said: "We can share the bed... I trust you not to do anything." She quickly added so as there was nothing else implied. She blushed under his surprised glance, looking down at her hands.

Shane was genuinely surprised: he would've thought she was going to let him sleep in the car, the purpose of all of this was for him to be on her "good side" so she would finally stop pushing him away... And the couch was too small to sleep in, more of a loveseat than a couch, really. But the bed was king sized; they'd have all the room they needed without bothering the other... And it only was for one night anyway.

"Are you sure?" He couldn't help but ask. Why did he bother asking? What if she changed her mind and refused? He didn't know how to react: he didn't want her to think she was betraying her fiancé by sharing a bed with a man, which was stupid since the mission was all about separating the two lovebirds. Then again, he and his brothers never invaded on the target's "privacy", and wasn't sharing a bed with her crossing this privacy line? _Stop it with these shitty questions, dumbass. This could be a good turning point for the mission_, he ordered himself.

At his question, Mitchie desperately wanted to say "no!" to get herself out of this hell hole. She was going to sleep with a man other than Chad. What if he found out and thought she was cheating on him? _Mitchie, you're not going to sleep with him, in other terms of the word. And, Shane's your bodyguard, so he more than anyone wouldn't dare do anything_, she reasoned. _And there was no other solution, except letting him sleep in his car, which was unfair since it was his bed...  
_She sighed. "What other choice is there? Besides, you don't snore, right?"

"No, I don't." He replied, amused. "Do you?"

"No." She softly smiled at him, genuinely, for the first time.  
"Um... I got to...can I use your bathroom to change?" She asked, unsure.

"This bedroom is your bedroom for the night; you don't need to ask my permission." He stated.

"Thank you Shane."

"It's nothing." He shrugged it off, turning around to face the window.

"Not just for that, for everything." She simply said, Shane facing her again. It was her way of apologizing for her attitude, but she was too stubborn to admit it flatly to him. She knew that he got it when they locked eyes again. _There is no way I'm breaking eye contact_, Shane thought. But too soon Mitchie cleared her throat, finding the atmosphere that enveloped them too heavy. "Um, I'm going to...take a shower." She mumbled, before disappearing behind the bathroom door.

_What was that?_ _What just happened?_ Mitchie asked herself. She wanted to stop thinking about Shane for now, but even in the shower he didn't leave her mind. It was normal, since they were going to share a bed... And why was she so nervous about it? She debated while wrapping a towel around her body. She slid on her white satin nightgown and the silk vest that came with, before heading out of the bathroom.

Shane was shuffling inside his bag, placed on the couch. He purposefully didn't pay attention to her when she entered the room, which she appreciated. She was going to sit on the bed, when a DVD dropped out of his bag. Being closer to it and faster than him, she picked it up first.

"What's that?" She asked him, reading the cover of the DVD: "_Dirty dancing_".

"It's nothing." He mumbled, quickly ripping the DVD out of her hands.

"Hey, don't be ashamed about it, I can even tell you that it's one my favorite movies." She told him.

He pretended to be surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah, I swear."

He glanced at her from head to toe, lingering his gaze more than necessarily on her short silk nightgown.  
"I saw you more into auteur theory." He stated.

"I saw you more into action movies." She mimicked him, raising an eyebrow.

They studied each other, before Shane proposed: "We can watch it if you want."

"Yeah, if you want." Mitchie answered, shrugging. _This was going to break the awkwardness of the situation_, she decided.

She sat on the left side of the king bed, crossing her legs, while Shane inserted the DVD. His back facing her he couldn't help but smile at how his strategy worked perfectly. Maybe it wasn't going to be as hard as he thought to conquer Mitchie's heart. He then hit play, sitting beside her.  
During the movie, he slowly - and purposefully - slid closer to Mitchie, who didn't seem to notice anything, her attention caught in the movie playing in front of them. Movie that Shane was discovering for the first time, but not really paying attention to it. He really was more into action movies...

When the movie ended, Mitchie cleared her throat. "I think I'm going to go to bed now, I hope it doesn't bother you."

"No, not at all." He automatically answered.

They both stood up at the same time, Mitchie sliding off her silk vest. Before heading to the bathroom for a quick shower, Shane couldn't help but steal one more glance at her nightgown when her back was facing him.

Shane got out of the shower several minutes later wearing black pajama pants and a white wife beater that emphasized well his muscular chest.  
She felt him slide in the covers, but didn't move, closing her eyes shut. Shane could feel that Mitchie was still awake, but decided not to say anything, ignoring her. The two stood in a heavy silence, uncomfortable by the other's presence, waiting for sleep to overcome them. When they both finally fell in a dreamless slumber, their hands, lying on top of the sheets, were only inches apart.

* * *

"Slept well?" Shane asked, seeing Mitchie stir awake. He was standing in front of the breakfast trolley next to the bed, already dressed and prepared.

Mitchie sat up, yawning, her hair sticking up everywhere but giving her a somewhat seducing look.  
"Yes, thanks." She answered sleepily.

"Your breakfast is ready." He added with a smile. "I'll be waiting for you downstairs." He added, meaning she could prepare herself without worrying about not having any privacy.

She raised her head and nodded in understanding, a petite smile grazed on her lips.

Shane took a piece of bread and camembert cheese, making sure she was looking when he bit on the slice, but shuddering internally. Seriously who eats camembert for breakfast?  
"Camembert. I love that in the morning." He told her when he met her gaze, seeing her bewildered expression.  
He then left the room, but not before seeing her smile.

Shane and Mitchie were both jogging in the city, Shane purposefully several feet behind...

Still running, Mitchie turned around, jogging backwards so as to face him. "This is ridiculous! You're giving me the impression that I'm Madonna or something!"

"Yes but, normally… Normally I have to respect a security distance... " Shane lied, pretending to hesitate but finally catching up with her. He smirked inwardly at his small victory: _she's not pushing me away anymore_.

They jogged side by side, Shane leading her to a small track leading up a hill that overviewed the city.

"So, did you secure the perimeter?" Mitchie mocked him between two breaths.

Shane smiled at that, fighting the urge to pull his tongue at her. _That would just be childish_, he thought sarcastically. She seems more of a serious, grown up woman. You could tell that by her choice of a husband. By the few things he knew about Chad, he definitely seemed like a business-like guy, someone with whom you couldn't pull a joke to. _The boring type_.

Instead Shane raced her downhill, much to her amusement.

"Are you married?" Mitchie suddenly asked out of nowhere, once she had caught up with him.

He seemed taken aback by the question, but still answered, "No, I'm single."

"Ah, that doesn't surprise me!"

Her statement indirectly hurt him, but he ignored it, his pride taking over. He wanted to tell her how he could have any girl he wanted in his bed, including her, but decided otherwise. "Why? Is it that obvious?"

"No, you can smell it!" She smirked.

"If you were married your wife would've told you to always brush your teeth after eating some camembert the morning!"

Shane opened his mouth to retort, but before he could she continued, "Oh, and by the way, you snore when you sleep!"

"You do too." He answered in a heartbeat, not giving her the last word.

She turned her head to look at him as he did the same, before both looking back strait ahead, a laugh escaping Mitchie's lips while Shane was grinning.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it and I'll try and update asap ! Already started writing the next chapter !...**

**Please Review, they keep me going ! :)**


	7. Everything's about not crossing lines

**A fast update ! (1 week and a half is fast for me yes!)**

**I want to thank those who favorited my stories, and the three reviews I recieved which I really want to thank for sticking up to me and my horrible updates :**

**wofwofdoggy - here's a mostly Nate and Caitlyn chapter for you ! ;) Your review made me laugh, thank you ! :D**

**XcookiexcutterxpopstarX - Really you're part mexican ! I confirm this was everything BUT an insult, I even prefer spanish/Mexico than spanish/Spain so... ;) Thanks for your reviews they always make me smile !**

**Guest - Yes I'm back and I'm glad that you're still with me ! :)) I'll try and update sooner I promise ! And to you too thank you for taking the time to reviewing my story ! they keep me going ! So is this fast enough?**

**I do not own Camp Rock's caracters...**

* * *

**No one's POV: **

Nate was idly walking around the hotel outdoors, his cell phone in his hand in case Shane called. He and Mitchie were having a late lunch in a small restaurant, next to a hill that overviewed the city or something like that, he remembered from Shane's previous phone call. Apparently their morning jog went well, and by the sound of his brother it seemed like he actually enjoyed himself - which was weird since not later than last night he wanted nothing to do with Mitchie Torres.  
He and Jason were surprised to see the two sharing a bed, because that girl didn't seem too fond of him either. Maybe that night had somehow bounded the two?

Nate couldn't decide if he was relieved or worried about it. Relieved because the mission will be easier and faster to accomplish, them having only three days left before the wedding... But worried because he didn't know how strong that bound was or what it will develop into - which could be dangerous for them but mostly for Shane and Mitchie...

He shook his head, trying to think of something more pleasant. As he continued walking, something caught his attention, glistening against the low wall that bordered the hotel. Approaching it, he realized it was a silver bracelet with he guessed a name engraved on it.

_Caitlyn_

He read the inscription again, to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. A small smile grew on his face as he realized what it meant: he'd have to see Caitlyn again - to lend the bracelet back to her. Even if it wasn't hers, he would at least see her again, talk to her, having this excuse.

But his smile quickly turned into a frown, as he realized what was going on in his head: _he wanted to see Caitlyn again_, like it was some sort of need. Why would he want that? Sure he had enjoyed the ride back yesterday - maybe even wished it to be longer - but she was just the best friend of their "target", nothing more. He was just curious about her - or at least that's what he told himself. Sure she was different from the other girls, but that didn't mean anything, did it?

Nate shook his head again, this time wishing he'd meet Caitlyn as soon as possible to get it over with; once he'd given her back her bracelet he could carry on the mission and concentrate fully on it, forgetting her as quickly as he'd met her… Or at least that's what he told himself.

Little did he know he was going to find her much sooner than he imagined.

* * *

After taking a couple of minutes to watch the waves crash on the beach, standing on the spot where he found the bracelet, Nate decided to go and get a drink at the café. He unconsciously patted the front pocket of his pants, making sure the small piece of jewelry was still tucked in it.  
He installed himself in one of the tables of the hotel terrace, taking a few sips of his drink here and there but his eyes fixing an invisible point in the distance.

Having nothing else to do and getting bored, he stood up, his cup half full in his hand, again deciding to walk around or something. Walking somehow was appeasing; it helped him get his mind off things - especially here, near the beach. But as he turned around, he bumped violently into someone, therefore spilling his drink on that person.

"Holly shit!..." He sweared, "I am so sor- Caitlyn?" He lightly grabbed her wrists, as if the gesture was going to confirm it was her. He grew a little nervous, but shook it away thinking it was fear for her reaction.

"Even if it wasn't me, would it really have changed something?" She replied, raising an eyebrow.  
That was Caitlyn with her teasing irony all right.

"Crap, I'm so sorry Caitlyn!" He apologized yet again - somehow all thoughts of the bracelet resting in his pocket gone. He was surprised at how calm she was, or at least showed to be; most girls would've taken it bad, their outfit ruined for the day… At least that was one of the stereotypes he had of them. She definitely seemed to be the exception of all of them...

"Hey, no blood, no fool." She answered, amused by how concerned he seemed.

He then noticed he was still gripping her wrists, so awkwardly let them go. Seeing her drenched shirt he slid off his brown leather jacket. "Here, wear this while your shirt dries." He said while handing it to her, who seemed a little surprised.

"Thank you." She mumbled while sliding it on, touched by his gesture.

And even thought it wasn't exactly her size, Nate thought it suited her well...

"So... You want to sit down and kill the time with me?" She asked hesitantly; she never was one to offer invitations to guys. "I'm waiting for Mitchie, who's not going to be here for a while - she's a slow eater - and I seriously don't know what to do."

"Same here." Nate answered referring to Shane, both knowing the two were together.

They both installed themselves at each side of the table Nate had just sat and left a minute ago, facing each other. The conversation flowed naturally out of their mouths, both feeling comfortable in each other's presence just like the day before. They both talked about unimportant things, smiling and having fun, but when it came to more serious and personal subjects Nate made sure to orient the conversation around the girl - _no, woman_ - in front of him. That being the first reason but the second was that he wanted to know more about her…  
Also when she would ask about his present lifestyle he would turn it around into something else, something less important. Or else he'd either answer with a yes or a no, not going into details; or draw her attention to something going on around them.

Nate's little "manipulation" was at the beginning unnoticed by Caitlyn, but as the conversation developed she couldn't erase the feeling of her unanswered questions being intentional...he was doing it with such skill it was confusing.

As Caitlyn was trying to explain to an amused Nate why she loved the beach, his cellphone vibrated in his pocket. After sending her an apologetic glance, he answered it.

"It's Shane" He whispered to her, seeing her questioning expression; while listening to what his brother at the end of the line had to say.

* * *

"They'll be here in about 10 minutes." Nate answered to Caitlyn's unspoken question, both standing up from the table. He was worried about Shane's tone of voice: something unexpected had happened, something he didn't - or couldn't – tell him through the phone.

While he put his cellphone back in his pocket, he suddenly remembered about the bracelet resting in his other one. He swiftly took it out and showed it to Caitlyn.  
"I found this bracelet little before you arrived, and wondered if it was yours seeing..." He deliberately let the sentence hanging, instead showing her the inscription on it.

Caitlyn indeed recognized it to be hers. "Thank you Nate." She told him sincerely.  
She hadn't even noticed it had left her wrist...

"Happy I could find it for you." He smiled back.

"Well, it's always kind of been my lucky charm... And I guess it still works." She added sheepishly, refusing to look at him in the eyes and feeling a blush creep her cheeks that she so desperately wanted to contain right now.

Nate found her blush adorable and couldn't keep a petite smile from forming across his lips.  
He wanted nothing more than to stroke her cheek lightly with his fingertips...

But he stopped right then and there. _Then what would happen?_ He thought but was afraid to answer his own question. He replayed yesterday night's conversation with Shane...

_**- Flashback -**_

_"She's pretty hot." Shane shot out of nowhere._

_Nate pretended to be confused, because knowing his older brother only too well, he had a feeling of where this conversation might go._  
_"What?... Who? Mitchie?"_

_As an answer Shane mock raised an eyebrow, clearly meaning he was going to be persistant._  
_"Yes, she's pretty hot, but I'm not talking about her. That Caitlyn girl is pretty. You have good taste. I was worried I'd have to force you in a strip club or something if you didn't find someone soon enough." He teased, which only irritated his younger brother further. He knew Nate was determinated to not get into a relationship before stopping this "unfaithfull" job, but he still had to make a joke about it._

_"Knock it off, Shane. That's none of your business... And anyways, it's not like that."_

_**- End of flashback -**_

Was he and Caitlyn's friendship already turning into something _"like that"_?  
No, he deliberated. And he will not let it go that way. He wouldn't let himself "like" her as more than a friend, and definitely wouldn't let his feelings even go near love.

He couldn't.

A beeping sound made him return to the present.

"It's Mitchie." Caitlyn told him, their small moment completely forgotten or at least ignored by both of them, like it hadn't happened at all.  
"She and Shane are waiting for me in front of the entrance. I have to go..."

"Here, you don't want to lose it again." Nate said while handing her the bracelet.

"Oh, you can keep it if you want." She told him with a smile. Somehow the idea of him having something that was hers didn't displease the young woman.

Nate was tempted to accept - after all, he'd have a souvenir of the girl, something that had belonged to her... _But why would he want that?_ Suddenly he remembered that he had to forget her, and not the contrary.  
"What would I do with a bracelet?" He replied, but as the words left his mouth he immediately regretted them; especially after seeing Caitlyn's disappointed look.

"Right." She said back awkwardly. She turned around to leave but turned back after remembering whose jacket she was wearing.  
"Oh and here's your jacket by the way, thanks." She said while slipping it off, not bothering to look into his eyes.

"Oh." he frowned, not liking how their conversation had turned out. _It's all your fault, you idiot, remember?_

"You sure you don't want to keep it a little longer?" He asked while she handed it to him.

"I'd rather not." She replied, this time looking at him. "Goodbye Nate."

But by the time Nate realized what she meant - that this was maybe a permanent goodbye - she had already started walking away. Right then Nate's determination to forget her crumbled down, by watching Caitlyn walking farther away from him. He didn't want them to part like this. He'd find another solution, another way, but later on.

Without really thinking about what he was doing, he went after her at quick steps, and when she was at earshot again, he exclaimed, "Caitlyn!"

Somehow, she heard him and paused, turning around surprised, not knowing what to expect from him seeing their last conversation.

"I owe you a drink by the way." He exclaimed again; it sounded like it was another apology for the drink incident, but what he really wanted and meant was to see her again.

She simply nodded with a small smile before turning back and disappearing in the crowd.

* * *

_**Before that at "The Two Brothers"…**_

**Shane's POV: **

I pulled the chair out for Mitchie, who smiled back at me. It seemed like all source of tension between us had disappeared, or at least momentarily. I remembered the reason to all of this, or at least what caused this: last night, which wasn't a displeasing souvenir...  
Who could've known that things would become so much easier in the space of a nighttime, and by that I meant the mission of course... But I knew that if Mitchie wasn't our target, I eventually could've developed a friendship with her; the jogging this morning went more than as planned, I didn't even need to pretend like I was having fun, which often happened with other women…

We were in _The Two Brothers_, a small restaurant near the hill I had led Mitchie to when we were jogging. We were both exhausted and didn't have the force to jog back to the hotel just yet; so I had proposed to eat here which she gladly accepted.

Mitchie noted out loud that it had been a while since the last time she had eaten in this restaurant - which I already knew; it was the purpose to the whole jogging stroll. I had this idea that bringing her here would bring her a little bit of nostalgia; her always eating in classy restaurants with Chad where people were all stuck up and you had to wear expensive clothes to fit in - while this one was more of a convivial type where people talked loudly, laughed...

I noticed the small smile playing across her lips - she was probably remembering all the times she had eaten here with her family and friends before her father had become a millionaire - and at that moment I knew that I was right, taking her here would be good for her... And for the mission of course.

"Not the usual place Chad takes you to, right?" I mocked, yet I was curious to what she was going to answer. Somehow by asking the question out loud it felt like I was comparing myself to him... Like Chad was my rival or something.

She looked at me surprised and frowned, "Don't go there, Shane." she said with intensity and disapproval; yet I could sense she was more of protecting her Chad than contradicting me…interesting.

Yet I couldn't add anything as we were interrupted by someone exclaiming Mitchie's name.

* * *

**IMPORTANT : For a sneak peek at the next chapter you have to find who's the person calling Mitchie (it could be someone mentioned in the story or someone totally new!)**

**Please review guys ! They make me wanna update sooner ! **

**Until next time !**


End file.
